


Not So Opposite

by outerink



Series: fusionverse [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Error/Ink Fusion, Fluff, Fusion, M/M, balance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outerink/pseuds/outerink
Summary: Maybe Ink and Error weren’t as different as they thought.
Relationships: Errink, Error/Ink, Errorink, Ink/Error, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: fusionverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846840
Comments: 7
Kudos: 135





	Not So Opposite

Nothing was the same anymore.

Ink forgets plenty of things, but he could never forget what may have just been the largest turning point in the history of the Multiverse. 

Everyone knew that Nightmare would throw everything off balance, but they never expected it to happen so soon. The moment it happened, however, Dream was almost instantly in pain. He felt it. He felt happiness being stolen from people for no reason besides his brother’s selfishness. 

Ever since that day, things hadn’t been the same. Negativity became the new norm and many people struggled to feel even the smallest hint of happiness. It got to the point where even Core Frisk started to get involved and even helped Ink create a new timeline.

This timeline was called the Star Timeline, although it was regularly shortened to the ‘Starline.’ Skeletons from all across the Multiverse lived there while other species oftentimes lived in the Omega Timeline. Both Timelines offered happiness to residents who lived in them. Dream visited twice a week at the very least in order to help everyone feel happy again. Fortunately, Nightmare hasn’t been successful in finding them yet.

At some point, Dream and Ink came across both Blue and Outer. With bright eyes, the four of them decided to make a group together that would bring positivity back to the entire Multiverse.

Coming up with a team name was tricky, but it was Blue who perked up one day with a wide grin.

“We all have stars! Ink has a star in his eye a lot, Dream and I both get star eyes often, and Outer is from an entire universe based around star-related things! We can be called the Star Sanses!”

And thus, the Star Sanses became official. They made for a great team and ended up rescuing tons of people from the incessant depression that Nightmare wanted to push onto them. No matter what, they promised to try their hardest at all times.

Despite this, it wasn’t a secret that Ink was beginning to feel down. The Multiverse wasn’t what it used to be and it was ruining him. Desperate to be alone, he opened a portal to Outertale and jumped in. This universe was abandoned and all of the residents now lived in one of the two ‘guarded’ timelines.

He was sitting on the edge of a cliff, watching the stars above as his legs dangled over the edge. When someone took a seat next to him, he didn’t care to look. Right away, he assumed that Dream had found him in order to comfort him.

However, he was wrong.

“Squid.”

The glitchy voice surprised him. He whipped around, only to pause when he saw Error.

“Glitch?”

“It’s weird to see you alone.”

Ink chuckled, “I’m sure it is.”

They spoke for a while. As it turns out, Error was surprisingly easy to vent to. He listened to every word said and tried to comfort him the best he could. They never knew how much they related to each other until that day. 

Thinking back on it, though, Ink shouldn’t have been as surprised as he was. He was forced to create and Error was forced to destroy. Maybe creation and destruction were complete opposites, but both of them were parts of the same scale that had to stay balanced.

Both of them came across the terrifying realization that the Multiverse was technically relying on them and them  _ alone.  _ Two balances kept it going: the balance of positivity and negativity, and the balance of creation and destruction. One of the balances was already ruined, meaning that the moment they let their balance even slightly lean to one side everything would all collapse.

It wasn’t long until they met up again, this time in Pastelswap. This universe was also abandoned long ago.

“Why aren’t the Star Anomalies with you?” Error asked. Yep. That’s  _ really  _ how he started conversations. 

Ink didn’t even have to look back this time. “Why aren’t those evil friends of yours with you?”

“Friends?” He scoffed, “Inky, you should know that I’m neutral at this point. Nightmare and I aren’t friends, we just team up together sometimes when you guys get too annoying.”

“So you  _ are  _ neutral,” Ink hummed, “You should join us! I can make a star for you! Come on, let’s stop the negativity from spreading and-”

_ “Absolutely not.” _

Error’s reaction made the colorful skeleton crack up. In return, the glitch let out an annoyed sigh and glared daggers at him. The look he was giving him would make most people wince in fear, but Ink wasn’t like most people. Not even in the slightest.

These meet-ups continued on for a long time. During fights, he and Error would pretend to hurt one another before returning back to the Anti-Void and acting like nothing even happened in the first place.

The moment Ink returned to Starline, however, he began to feel down again. Dream, Outer, and Blue would try to cheer him up but it never worked.

A year or so after the meetings first began, they met up once again in Outertale. This time, it was Error who told Ink that they had to speak about something.

“I have to go. Bye!” Ink leapt into the portal and quickly closed it behind him. The rest of his team exchanged glances but didn’t say anything. They learned to stop questioning him long ago.

As usual, Error was facing the stars on the same cliff they always met on. The scene made Ink’s expression soften before he put Broomy away and walked over to him wordlessly.

Once he finally got closer to him, he got louder. “You know, I never expected you to actually enjoy universes!” He grinned.

The glitch groaned, “Shut it, Ink. I can get up at any moment and destroy this place, you know.”

“You wouldn’t!” Still, he didn’t sit down. He instead explored the area a little as they spoke, “I can see why you like this place, though! It’s quiet and calm here, even when abandoned. It’s perfect for you!”

“Yep.”

“And it’s super pretty here! It’s a shame Nightmare had to do what he did. I’m just glad this place isn’t completely ruined, at least. I mean, just look at those stars!”

“They’re always gorgeous.”

“Let’s just keep this place up even if Nightmare wins, this can be our safe haven where we can just enjoy the stars and not-”

**_“Ink.”_ **

Error’s voice grabbed his attention. He fell silent, looking expectantly at him to say something.

Upon making eye contact, Error averted his gaze as a blue shade dusted his cheek bones. He hadn’t been expecting for Ink to actually shut up and listen to what he had to say, but he wasn’t complaining.

“We need to talk.”

Oh.

“About what?” Ink reached down for his vials but wasn’t exactly sure which one he should take. What he did know, however, was that the other sounded serious.

The darker skeleton hesitated. “Everything.”

He gave Ink a moment to take a swing of whatever colors he believed were necessary for the conversation. 

“Sure, go ahead,” the other already sounded much more serious than he was before.

“How are  _ we _ going to keep the Multiverse balanced? We’ve tried truces and those never worked, we’ve tried not doing anything but the others got involved… we can’t even  _ die.  _ What the hell are we supposed to do?”

No one said a word. They just let the thought sink in.

Error was right. How funny was it that, even though they’re the ones keeping everything up right now, they couldn’t do anything without messing everything up?

Only then did Ink sit down next to him. There had to be  _ some  _ way for this to work out, but he wasn’t sure  _ what… _

“I don’t know,” He replied truthfully, “Everything’s been so different lately.”

“Really? I haven’t noticed,” Error replied sarcastically. Ink snorted.

“Even we’ve been different. I never expected you to want to be friends with me.”

He shrugged. The blush from earlier was back on his cheekbones again. Truthfully, not many people could call him a friend. And finally, after what felt like an eternity of trying, he let Ink into his world.

“I was forced into being your friend. You annoyed me so much that I felt pity for you. I would want other friends if I was best friends with the other Star Sanses as well.”

“That isn’t true!” Ink laughed, “You know you love me!”

That.

Who knew such a silly statement would make Error practically explode. He could feel his SOUL racing as he flustered even  _ more.  _ Internally, he was scolding himself. Why hadn’t he snapped back yet?

“Glitchy?”

The damn idiot was talking again. His stupid voice only made his SOUL speed up. 

Of course he noticed. Ink wasn’t as dumb as he thought he was.

“Why are you…  _ blushing  _ all of a sudden?” He sounded confused. He  _ was  _ confused. 

“No reason,” the other hurriedly said, “Just thinking about Undernovela is all. That’s besides the point, shouldn’t we-”

**“Error.”**

Ink leaned forward. In turn, Error leaned back.

“Stop changing the subject! We have the entire Multiverse in our hands and you’re more worried about Undernovela?!” He rolled his eyelights. “We don’t have time for this. If we stay here for too long we’ll get caught. Dream won’t be-”

“I don’t care what Dream thinks,” interrupted the colorful skeleton, “I care what  _ you _ think-!”

A wave of confidence came over Error and he pushed the other back in order to sit up, “I think you’re a stupid squidiot who can’t shut up.”

“That I am!” chirped the other jokingly, “But I’m the stupid squidiot who can’t shut up that you have a crush on, aren’t I?”

He blushed again.

Ink tensed.

He didn’t have a SOUL. Not for a very long time. In order to feel, he had to drink  _ paint  _ of all things. Error knew this just as much as he did.

Anyone could see it in his eyes.

So, why…?

Clearly wanting to change the topic, the glitch leaned back, “Do you think another truce could work?”

No response. Ink was still frozen in place.

“...How?” He wasn’t even sure which vile he should use. This had never happened to him before.

For a while, Error didn’t reply. When he did, his words came out in a whisper. “I don’t know, either.”

“Being with me wouldn’t be that easy.”

“I know. It won’t be easy with me as well.”

“...Are you sure?” Ink’s blush was a rainbow.

Slowly, Error nodded. Hesitantly, he spread his arms open, as if he were asking for a hug.

Smiling, Ink took some of the pink paint and hastily hugged him back. Well that was easy. 

Both of them felt warm as they slowly realized that they were technically a thing now. Their embraces around each other tightened and they both began to laugh.

Soon enough, two forms melted into one. When Contrast opened his eyes, all he could focus on was the warm feeling inside and the bright stars above.

They could fix the multiverse’s balance and still not hate each other by staying fused. It would be awkward to explain to Dream and the others, but he didn’t care.

He,  _ they,  _ were finally happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Contrast belongs to me! Other characters not by me, however.  
> my tumblr: outerink


End file.
